eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Version 1.14
June 12th, 2014 General The Plasma Lord has come to Trapper's Atoll, he will spawn periodically and combines PvP with PvE in a new event type for some new account bound rewards. Based on your contribution to the Plasma Lord's demise, you will be awarded a rank and an appropriate sized bag of loot! Gathering nodes in Trapper's Atoll now drop increased resources; special 'smuggled' resources & a chance of 'smuggled gold'. Smuggled resources (variants of which are crafting resources, gold and flakes) have a chance to drop a portion on death within trappers atoll (logging out while in trappers atoll will also have this effect). Smuggled resources can be traded with the smuggler upon leaving the PvP area for regular resources. Added "Random Dungeon" Looking For Group queue. (available to players of level 5 - 45) Added a daily reward quest for people who participate in the random queue : Benevolent Dungeoneer. Account bound items and bonus relics are available from Benevolent Dungeoneer. Added a Valor vendor and a Smuggled Goods vendor to the safe area of Trapper's Atoll. The Valor Vendor's now sell a choice of Glimmering gems for 300 Valor Points. Previously dropped Heroic level 40 items from World Boss Chests now have a chance to drop in Terenul Rosa. Rested XP can now be gained by logging out at campsites. Rested XP is now capped at 100% for Supporters and 50% for non-Supporters. The speed at which rested exp is earned has also been increased. Shock and Awe, Rescue Mission and The Absent Warden have been changed from Group quests to Story quests. Othalo Guardhouse no longer requires the player to be in a group to enter it. Othalo Guardhouse has had its difficulty reduced to allow players at level to attempt to solo it. Players now get a Deserter debuff for not accepting and letting the timeout occur in the PvP Battlegound or Lfg queues. New players now learn the sit action by default and existing players can learn it by using the /sit command. Creating new characters no longer takes you back to the character select screen. Sabina will teach players the sneak emote if they have already completed her quest. Text input boxes now allow you to select text. Added drag to destroy option for deleting items. Priest Wilros now sells items more fitting to the level of Brokenshore. Mausoleum Tomb Crawlers and Bochdean Vampire Cultists now respawn at a more managable rate. Bug Fixes Impalement Talent now correctly adds to the threat generation from Impale. Followers/Summons shouldn't congratulate you on defeating Vamogo in Nidaros Arena anymore. Window to enter Kimble's room at Junction Inn has been fixed as the right click menu disappeared during night time. Fixed possible issue where loot could be rolled and awarded to a player but not actually given. Creatures should no longer occasionally go into a phase of glitching out during melee animations. Fixed an issue where some quest loot did not correctly validate player's realms. Fixed an issue with the ignore list not scrolling. Quest items will no longer disappear if there is no group member in the realm who can collect them. Downloadable Client Downloadable client, wasd + right click camera turning now shouldn't cause the camera to drop suddenly. Closing the options on the client should no longer resize the window causing a flicker. Changing resolution on the client no longer moves the window to the default monitor. Known Issues Logging out in the Trappers Atoll will also drop smuggled items. Currently this also includes the safe area, in a future update we will exclude the safe area from this intended penalty. Category:Patch Notes